Philippine General Election, 2022 (CorrectTM)
|- | colspan="2" |← outgoing members elected members → |- ! colspan="2" | All 600 seats in the National Assembly 301 seats needed for a majority |- | colspan="2" |Opinion polls |- !Turnout |82.3% (Constituency)/1st Round 81.2% (Proportional)/2nd Round |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |A map of PH parliamentary seats '' '' ''* Figure does not include the Speaker of the National Assembly Ruth Forasteros, who was included in the Liberal seat total by some media outlets. |- | colspan="2" | |} Background In the midst of the 2019 Asian finacial crisis, the Philippine peso dropped to half of its former value. Philippine Stock Exchange have plunged, property markets buckled, bad loans surged, and the government struggled to find the political will and expertise to set things right again. The difficulty in doing so, particularly without recourse to the International Monetary Fund (IMF) – the then Deputy Prime Minister, Amie Jem Mianne Nashri forbade such an abnegation of sovereignty – which have led to debates on proper policy approaches and an increased awareness of the country's vulnerability to outside economic forces. Nashri preferred more innovative measures to stabilize the currency and cushion the economy from further speculative measures. On the other hand, Erjie Duron, the prime minister and minister of finance then, advocated IMF-style, free market-oriented corrective measures. Nashri was forced fired by Duron because allegation of conspiracy with Russia and China. But in speculations that Duron used the Mainstream Media like ABS-CBN and GMA to demonize Nashri and also Duterte that was alleged involve by CIA and US government like Venezuelan major private network like Venevision and RCTV demonize Chavez in 2002. They paid to George Soros a globalist businessman with alleged used of Neoliberalism with other Zionist businessman. Eventually the economy recovered but Amie continued his fight against Erjie causing the creation of a political crisis. The movement borrowed their idiom from the campaign in the neighboring country of Indonesia against President Suharto earlier that year, which protested against the thirty-some years of Suharto era in pursuit of "Reformasi.", which successfully ended with his resignation on 21 May. Before her arrest on 20 September, Amie travelled across the country, giving huge crowds public lectures on justice, the prevalence of cronyism and corruption, the urgency for social safety nets and so on. Opposition parties such as the PDP-Laban led Meriam Torres also extended their support. After leading a huge rally in Manila on 20 September 2019. Since other routes were blocked by the National Guard, many marchers began to head down Mendiola Avenue in order to reach Malacanang. On Mendiola Avenue, near Malacanang as the march inched closer hundreds of Nashri supporters gathered and began throwing large rocks, Molotov cocktails and even tear gas at the pro-Government demonstrators. As marchers and opposition marchers clashed, the Metropolitan Police attempted to separate both sides from further confrontation with two trucks with water cannons. Police motorcycles pushed the opposition towards the Nashri supporters, and as a police tank turned onto the main street, gunfire broke out shortly after 3:00pm. By that time, Miss Nashri was arrested on 20 September 2019 while Miss Torres was arrested 10 November 2019. They started widespread against Duron Government because widespread corruption scandals with prominent Oligarchs. The opposition leader Jivelyn Moreno and President Duterte called a march to the Parliament on the evening of 10 April 2019 against Duron Government. But on the other hand, one of the Generals, called Magsico and Duterte is the cause of political crisis. Erjie Duron, was forcefully resign because of widespread corruption scandals and human rights violations and he was behind with Yellow Cult led Leila de Lima and Antonio Trillanes in coup attempt against President Duterte and dismissed Deputy Prime Minister Nelceline Magsico that result widespread protest in EDSA march against Duron to Malacanang turn into violent revolution because confrontation between Aquino and Marcos supporters in Malacanang Palace in 11 April 2019 that resulted 100 killed and 800 wounded the peaceful demonstration into bloodshed. President Duterte and other political prisoners take into Corregidor Island and Leni Robredo sworn as President and Shiela May Gutang as new Deputy Prime Minister with dissent Generals they take over Channel 4 and Channel 13 was still off-air same with 2002 Venezuela coup attempt was alleged involved by CIA. In the dawn the Opposition supporters that shouted "Duterte!" and "Miss Nashri, my friend the people is with you" and they take back control the signals of IBC-13 earlier with technical problems morning earlier by Duterte supporters and they attempted to broadcast the one of Government TV Stations. On the afternoon in 13 April, the AFP loyal to Duterte with a million supporters was march into Malacanang that creates chaos ''Manilazo. ''The Duron minister was fled to avoid any confrontation. Meanwhile the Ministers loyal to Magsico was back to palace after 2 days of hiding. On the evening, Duterte and Magsico was arrived in Palace with overwheling millions of people with suprises they freed Nashri, Moreno, and Torres and other opposition leaders. After 2 hours, they take back control PTV-4 a government TV stations. On 25 April, Prime Minister Magsico the election date was confirmed as 9 May for single-member constituency and 13 July for party-list with dissolution on 3 March. The government announced that it intended for the next parliament to assemble on 13 July, with the state opening on 19 July. Results Parties and alliances Below is a list of the main parties and electoral alliances which contested the election: Category:CorrectTM Category:Politics Category:Philippines